


Sometimes Leaving's Harder Than Staying..

by BumbleBee_HQ



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Angst, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, I mean I relate, Implied/Referenced Abuse, I’m so sorry this is so self indulgent, M/M, Nightmares, No proof read we die like JSchlatt, OH SHIT HI SCHLATT, Quackity needs a Hug, Techno decides Quackity is his now, Techno's ADHD really is making him hyperfixate on his crush aint it, Tommy’s trying his best I swear, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Violence, Wilburs a little shit even when he's just mentioned, badschlatt, bed sharing, bed sharing?, oopsies, techno can’t emotions good, that might be a problem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBee_HQ/pseuds/BumbleBee_HQ
Summary: Quackity had never meant for things to go so wrong. So, so horribly wrong.In which Quackity tries to escape Schlatt for a night, but ends up in the wrong place at the right time.Or maybe the right place. It depends how you think about it, doesn't it?(ABANDONED - MAY GET A REWRITE LATER)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 52
Kudos: 749





	1. Better than being in the cold

**Author's Note:**

> Tommys probably ooc im sorry 😔 but I tried!! Have fun bein sad!

Quackity hadn't realized he was running into the forest until Manburg was far out of view. His feet had just taken him as far away from the man who hurt him as possible, and he had allowed them to do so.

His wrists ached and his head throbbed, the cold air hitting his cuts and causing them to sting. He sat under the nearest tree when he realized his legs where going to give out, attempting to try and pull the glass out of his limbs.

Then, fucking finally, he allowed himself to cry.  
Schlatt had made it clear he was an ugly crier, but nobody was here to see him cry and beg the air to give him his innocence back. His blind optimism, belief that people where good. All of it that had been ripped from him so long ago.

He choked over his words, begging whatever gods would listen to return his young love to him. To let him dance in the kitchen with his fiance one last time.

Only when he ran out of pleas and his sobs began to quiet could he hear someone nearby. 

Fuck.

Tommys blonde hair poked out from behind a nearby tree, concern prevalent in the teenagers face.  
Quackity rushed to pull himself together, wincing as he stood on his left leg.  
God that better not be broken. Schlatt would kill him just so it'd heal in the respawn. He's done it before.

"He-ey Big-g T—"

Tommy frowned at Quackity's attempt at casual conversation, rushing over to help him stand.  
God why did the kid ask so many questions.  
"What the fuck happened-!? Why are you even out here-!?"  
"Wo-ould have pr-prefered a hello but ai-ight-"  
Tommy frowned at him. "You look like shit."  
"Fe-el like it too- If we're not g-gonna move can we si-it please-? Love the pain but I-I'd prefer not to lose my leg-"

Tommy started helping him walk, and Quackity didn't care where as long as there where healing potions.

"You didn't answer my questions."  
"Dont wa-ant to— SHIT-!" He cursed, slipping into Spanish to save the kids ears after the original reaction. He hadn't expected the kid to let go of him, much less to open a door in a dirt wall.

Tommy muttered an apology, pulling Quackity into the room and down the steps, not bothering to explain where they where.

Quackity stared at his feet, trying not to trip and fall. He could barely put any weight on his left leg without feeling like his knees would give out.

Tommy got him to sit on a chest, rummaging through it to try and find a healing potion.  
"Here- Drink this before you fucking die—"  
"So kind mi amigo."  
"Shut the fuck up and just drink it-"

And he did, not even thinking to ensure that it wasn't a posion. Maybe he was stupid.

"...So..." Tommy calmed himself down, sounding a bit more serious now.  
"...you and Schlatt. Uh."

Quackity isn't sure what's more ridiculous. Him talking to a teenager about his relationship issues, or said teenager saving his life despite being enemies just hours before.  
"..."  
"Did he.. Uh..-"  
"Yeah. He... He did."  
"Is it the first time...?"

This is stupid. This is so fucking stupid.

".....No....."

Tommy stays quiet for a while, something that Quackity doesn't think he's ever seen the boy do. He worries he's made a mistake. That Tommy will send him back home, he can't go back home he—

"Hey, hey- Jesus fuck calm down Big Q—"

He took a second to steady his breathing, allowing Tommy to hold his hand for some form of reassurance. The younger boy looked at him with more concern than Quackitys seen in a long, long time.  
Tommy squeezes his hand a bit, trying to get him to follow his breathing. Quackity can't help but get a bit mad at himself gor needing help from a child, despite not being much older than the boy himself.

He calms, holding his tears behind his eyes. "You- You won't send me back right-?"

"Big Q— I won't... I dont know"  
Tommys hesitance scares him.  
".....It's up to Wilbur.."

Fuck.

Hes completely fucked.


	2. It was cold, alright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was cold okay?  
> T’s the only reason he’d cuddle this terrifying man.
> 
> It’s fucking cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the inevitable ooc techno, this is so self indulgent it hurts. Also!!!! I got the bed sharing idea from another fic I cannot find again for the life of me so if anyone knows it feel free to link!!!
> 
> Aaaanywho!!! Baby chapter!!!

Wilbur letting him stay was a miracle in itself.

Making him share a room with fucking Technoblade was not.

It’s not that he was a _bad_ roommate- He had been quite nice, actually. It was more that Quackity was scared shitless of the guy.

He was a natural predator goddammit! Not to mention the things he did in the arena, the thought of getting in ‘the pit’ with Technoblade was terrifying. The man could _literally_ eat him!

So here he is, on the floor of his and Techno’s room, having barely survived Wilburs questioning. It was fucking cold.

He had his wings wrapped around him under his shirt- He was smart enough to remove the shitty bandages he used to keep them in place when he slept, he would break his fucking ribs or something, but he hadn’t slept with them out since Schlatt insisted they shared a room.

He sure as fuck wasn’t starting now. But he’s still fucking cold. He was shifting around a bunch on the mat Tommy pulled out of god knows where for him, but immediately stilled when he noticed Techno sit up.

The half-piglin’s ear twitched, though Quackity could tell it was him thinking, not annoyance. He’d gotten good at telling what hybrid ears signaled during his time with his now ex-fiancé (Ex? That felt wrong, they had never properly broken up. Will Wilbur even let him stay permanently?). He got pulled out of his thought when he heard the man sigh, pulling the blankets on his bed up and scooting to the side. “I can practically hear you freezing.”

”...Sorry...” 

The man didn’t move. After a moment of the silence, he motioned for Quackity to come closer. “Well?”

Oh.

_Oh._

_..........It was cold, alright?_


	3. Home, sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t go home.  
> Was it ever really home, though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWS!!! Schlatt hurting Quackity/Schlatt being verbally abusive is briefly mentioned. If you want to skip that just skip the italics at the beginning!! It’s a nightmare!!
> 
> I apologize to anyone who can actually write Technoblade well.

_He was back in his bed. Their_ _bed._

_The warmth of Technoblade’s body against his was still there, though he didn’t take notice of it. Instead he noticed the panic rising in his throat as he watched his “lovers” body move about the room._

_He went about his life. Buttons up his shirt, then throws his tie over his shoulder to carry to the mirror. It was one of his nice ties. He must have a meeting today._

_(Quackity never liked going to meetings, especially not recently. Schlatt would ignore him all day, even if he tried to say something good!_

~~_Who’s he kidding? He never has anything good to say. Schlatt told him he never has anything good to say._ ~~ _)_

_”Awh, you finally awake pretty boy?”_

~~_He didn’t say it like a compliment. He thought that was all Quackity was worth. A pretty face. A decent fuck._ ~~

_He pushes himself back against the wall. No, no he left right? He left last night after the fight. Schlatt pushed him one too many times and he heard his leg crack, and he ran. He ran and he was limping and Tommy saved him and—_

_....._

Technoblade wakes up again, 30 minutes after he was sure Quackity was sleep and no longer a threat.   
  
The boy had his back pressed against the wall, desperately trying to get away from... _something._

He was having a nightmare.

Fuck.

Technoblade can do many things, but he _cannot_ do nightmares.

”Hey- Quackity- Wake up—“ he tries to shake the smaller boy, attempting to wake him. His eyes flutter open and he latches onto Technoblade’s chest, and the half-piglin freezes up. 

Before the smaller Hybrid could move away, he tried to accustom himself to the warmth. He wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him close. He began rubbing small circles on his back, suppressing the surprise from feeling feathers beneath the fabric.

”Your okay— Your okay now-“ He was unsure about his words, simply parroting the things Phil would tell him after nightmares when he was young, though the memories where fuzzy.

Quackity eventually seemed to get a hold of himself, letting his grip on Techno loosen. He was still clinging to him, but if Techno wanted to now he could certainly push him back.   
He tries to hold his tears back for a moment, just long enough to speak.

”Ple-ease don’t send me back-“

  
  


Techno pulls him closer, a certain wave of protectiveness washing over him. A voice in his head, one unlike the others, told him to keep the boy safe. It didn’t ask for blood- no, this was instinct. Telling him that if the boy was kept alive he would need to be protected at all cost. He was too fragile to be let out of his sight.

”We won’t.. We won’t send you back..”

He wasn’t even sure exactly where they where talking about- He could vaguely remember seeing the boy fighting on bigger servers during the early days, frail and tired as Techno was, but why would that come up now? Was it Techno’s presence?

He isn’t sure why he hated the idea of causing the boy pain.

He could deal with that later.

Instead, he sat up. Pulling Quackity’s head to his chest, and into his lap properly, he leaned against the wall and rocked him ever so slightly. He remembers Phil rocking him whenever he had night terrors as a kid, allowing him rest.

The duck hybrid continued to cry into his chest, but eventually his tears subsided. He lets out a shaky apology.

”It’s.. It’s alright, I’ll keep you safe. Alright?”

The boy looked up at him, a bit confused, but nodded. He probably took it as an empty promise to calm him, though Techno was dead serious.   
He knew Wilbur would tease him over the behavior. It hadn’t been something he did since he first met Tommy. He had seen the boy and immediately decided he was _his._ To protect and care for, though this felt a bit different.

Tommy was a baby, he couldn’t care for himself, but Quackity could. He was an adult, capable of protecting himself if necessary, but Technoblade still felt that urge of protectiveness nonetheless.

This was going to be a problem.

Technoblade was getting good at ignoring problems.

.....

They stayed like that for a while. Technoblade producing any reassuring words he could think of, Quackity looking confused (but accepting the attempt), and then sitting in comfortable silence until the cycle repeated.

Every once and a while Quackity would think too much and begin to cry again, but Techno tried his hardest to keep him focused on the present. He’s not good with tears, and he’d prefer to keep doing whatever _this_ was because it was working.


	4. Fragile doesn't have to be an insult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade was protective to a degree some may consider unhealthy, but I think we've established Quackity doesn't know what a red flag is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG HHHHH  
> I've been trying desperately to figure out what to write, and this isn't even very long :')  
> I'm gonna try and write more I swear!!! And watch out for some oneshots!!!!

Quackity would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy Techno doting over him.

He would linger over his shoulder, always an arms length away for the few days he had been here. It made sense, he could barely walk without help now, and it was even harder on the unstable rock that made up Pogtopia. Technoblade rarely spoke, unless it was to instruct him on what to do or make a joke here and there.

"God, I really had to fuck up my leg _and_ my wings-"

"For the love of the blood god if you try and fly before those heal, so help me I'll put you out of your misery myself-"

Quackity smiled his signature, smug, shit eating grin. "Have I finally cracked _The_ Blade?"

The half-piglin rolled his eyes, staying quiet. It worries Quackity more than it should. Did he fuck up? He could be mad, he could easily snap Quackity like a twig too, and he can't even run-

"Hey, jesus, calm down you look like I'm gonna kill you-"

Quackity forces himself calm. Techno doesn't look at him with pity, it's refreshing. He just smiles (It's so small, but anyone else would be astonished Quackity could get the guy to show even that much happiness). He doesn't need to know what happened, he just makes a mental note to be careful about his body language around his birdy.

.....

It had been a few days, and Techno finally had to push himself away from the boy. It was now or ever, as he was pretty sure if he stayed glued to him like he was now his instincts would _never_ let up about it. Plus, he needed to get a shit ton of netherite before they lost this war.

Quackity was not making leaving him easy.

"You are not going with that leg. Niki's gonna come with healing potions soon anyways, you have to be here to get them."  
"But-"  
"No buts. Your not coming. Rest."

Quackity pouted, and Techno was pretty sure his heart was going to burst, but he suppressed it.

He left as quickly as he could .

.....

That's how it went for the next few days. Eventually, Quackity stopped begging to go with him. He also stopped waiting for Techno to fall asleep to crawl into the bed they wordlessly decided to share after the first two nights of nightmares.

Quackity hadn't had another nightmare since.

Techno would say he felt bad, scaring the boy away, but the occasional messages from Niki or Tommy about how Quackity had asked to go netherite mining with them assured him Quackity had simply started looking for a way around Techno. He was sure he would normally be frustrated, but he couldn't help but be proud of the hybrids stubbornness. It was amusing, if anything. His little ducky had thought he could outsmart him. Might as well let him try, to keep him occupied at least while Techno couldn't protect him.

Wilbur had seen more happy over the last few days, teasing Techno about his overprotectiveness. Wilbur knew better than anyone it was a mixture of instinct and hyperfixation. He couldn't help it, really, but his thoughts always traced back to the boy. His golden wings, only left unhidden for Techno, or his soft hair. He was too pure, too delicate. Sure he may have a fair fight with someone like Niki or Tommy but Technoblade? _The_ Technoblade?

The half-piglin could squash him like a bug, and that type of power was terrifying. He wasn't an idiot. He knew Schlatt hurt him.

He couldn't do that to him.

He refused to take that type of chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would y'all rather villain/abusive Schlatt or hero/good schlatt if I where to write some oneshots?


	5. Maybe I wanted to hurt you

Going out without telling anyone was a horrible idea.

In his defense, if he went through the nether portal in Pogtopia someone would see— He wanted to help Techno get netherite! He couldn't be useful if they wouldn't let him.

So he snuck out.

Its late, late enough that hes sure Techno'll get worried soon, so hes rushing back (Hes being careless, as to not worry someone he used to be _terrified_ of).

He's used to hearing the leaves crunching under his feet, but when he stops and the crunching doesn't his blood runs cold.

He turns, reaching for his sword, only for a hand to stop him. Its soft and loving and _sickening._

He has to look up to meet the rams eyes. He doesn't look up.

The ram clears his throat. ( _Thats all he is, a ram, nobody special. He has no power over him.)_

"Eye contact, sweetheart."

He doesn't move.

Schlatt ( ~~ _No, the ram. He has no power over you_~~ ) grabs his jaw and forces him to.

"I said _eye contact_. Did becoming a traitor make you stupider too?"

~~_(His grip is too tight, it hurts- He said he wouldn't hurt him, didn't he? Didn't he promise?)_ ~~

"N-No sir."

His mouths betraying him, still clinging to the hope his partner can be good. Hes screwed.

Schlatt smiles.

"Good.

Now are we going to go home or do you need to work through this little rebellious phase for a bit longer?"

He's fucking seething.

How- How _dare_ he. How fucking dare he treat his _pain_ and his _betrayal_ like a _phase_.

The ram hybrid sighed, obviously seeing his anger.

He went to speak, but Quackity's hand met his jaw before he could.

"Oh— Oh you little _bitch._ "

He grabbed Quackity by the hair, pushing him back against a tree and forcing him to look up. Hes laughing now— Almost hysterically.

"What!? Whats so fucking funny!? You disgust me, you little—"

He stopped speaking as Schlatt leaned close. His breathe reeked of alcohol (it always did, that didn't mean anything. But it wasn't a good sign.) and his smile was less than kind.

"Oh, baby boy, you really think your doing something dont you?"

He laughs more and Quackity feels his heart drop. ( _He was so stupid to think this would work. Hes always fucking stupid._ )

"How fucking _stupid._ How about you come home and get over all this okay?

You'll never be _anything_ without me. Your _lucky_ I'm giving you another chance, so I'd fucking take it."

(He knew that Schlatt was right- He was lucky to even have someone willing to tolerate him. It was probably his fault anyways. He just wasn't giving enough to make it work.)

Quackity didn't even get a chance to answer, Schlatt simply smiling when he didn't immediately try and remove himself from the larger man's grasp.

"Finally, some common fucking sense."

He punches Quackity in the gut, the bird hybrids wings wrapping around himself for some sort of protection from the unwarranted hit.

"You didn't think I was letting you off without punishment, did you? Dumb bitch."

He felt Schlatt kick his leg, the hurt one, and began to chirp and whine in pain. The panic was starting to set in, fear of being brought 'home' by his ex fiance starting to become more of a reality.

Schlatt ran his hand over the bird hybrids yellow tinted feathers, smiling as he gripped one and pulled.

"Ugly fucking things."

Quackity just got louder, chirping and whining in his panic and pain. The taller hybrid slapped him, growing more angry. "Will you shut the fuck up!? Nobodies coming to help you, moron, they don't fucking care. _I'm all you have left._ "

"N-No-! Shu-" He practically screeched as Schlatt punched him in the gut again, beginning to double over in pain though Schlatts strong grip kept him standing. 

"Are you fucking crying-!? Pathetic, god, can't even take the fucking consequences for his actions—"

Ignoring the harsh words, Quackity let out a sob.

Then Schlatt let go of him and gasped for air.

Quackity didn't look up, too scared, until blood hit his hands— He raised his head to find an arrow lodged in his ex lovers neck.

He stumbled back and looked into the trees, then back at Quackity. He mutters some insult and runs. Quackity barely feels himself hit the ground, feeling himself grow tired as the adrenaline wears off. Just before he goes unconscious, he can see Technoblades boots nearing him. At least hes safe. Since when does Technoblade make him feel safe?


	6. (Not a chapter !!)

Sorry about the double chapter post- Ao3 glitched at like 3 am last night and wouldn't save the end of the chapter, so I accidentally posted it twice 😔 its been fixed now!!!


	7. Hiya! (Not an update)

Hi! This fic may be on hiatus/be post-poned for a while! Tbh im not sure what to do with the plot though I plan on writing more for this ship and other Quackity content!


End file.
